


Trust Me

by PaladinAlby



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Assassin!Lee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is an Assassin who has done terrible things. His husband may have to pay the price for those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heh so I love Assassin!Lee! That's really all I need to say.

Lee has been an assassin for as long as he can remember, it was never a choice for him, it ran in the family. It’s the only thing he really knows how to do, kill this person, kill that person, it was his life cycle. He had never been to school, who needs math skills when you are destined to kill people for others. 

Being an assassin had its upsides and downsides. The upsides being the feeling of power, the rush of adrenaline when you chase after your target, when you hold a gun in your hands and have immediate control over who lives or not. The downsides being that it’s not a good paying job, especially when you are just starting out. You can’t have friends or lovers, they are weaknesses. 

But then, it really never stopped Lee from falling in love. He actually never thought he could feel like this, feel such protection and warmth over someone. And of course he went and married that person, he never wanted to leave his side, how could he? They were perfect. Everything was perfect between them. 

Except for one thing. 

The ultimate lie Lee has been making from the beginning. He wasn’t a CEO’s bodyguard who had to travel around a lot. 

He was an assassin. 

A lying, broken, doomed to die and suffer in hell assassin. Who was now panicking as he stared at the new bounty on a man named “Richard Armitage”. Panicking because this man just happens to be his husband. Panicking because Richard was sleeping peacefully beside him right at this moment. 

People were coming. The bounty is one million dollars, of course people were coming. Lee stood from the bed and looked down at his husband. Sweet innocent Richard, an English professor who was practically obsessed with Shakespeare. Richard, a man who opened his heart to all these strange feelings. A man who was destined for such a great future. A man who was about to be killed for one million dollars. 

No. 

He’s not. 

Lee’s not going to let that happen. 

Lee was about to wake Richard up before his phone started to ring, an unknown number. He walked quickly into another room and answered the phone. 

“Who is this?” Lee growled. 

“Oh Lee, is that any way to greet an old friend?” Jack. Of course it would be Jack. Fucking douchebag of the world. 

“You are no friend of mine.” Lee hissed. 

“I would have guessed. But you are a friend of mine Lee, did you not get your present?” Lee glared into the darkness of the room, immediately knowing what the ‘gift’ was. 

“The bounty” Lee simply said. 

“Ah yes! You did get it! I hope you like it. See Lee, there’s a little thing called karma and it is a bitch. You killed someone dear to me, a brother. So, in repayment, I kill someone dear to you.” Jack said in a low amused voice. Lee was frozen in his place, no words able to leave his mouth. “Good luck Lee, I hope it all works out for you” Jack laughed through the phone and before Lee could reply, Jack hung up. Lee growled in frustration, throwing his phone on the ground. Lee put his hands on his hips, staring desperately out the window. And then, it hit him. 

People are going to be looking for Richard. Looking for him to kill him. 

"Fuck!" Lee growled, storming back Into the bedroom but once he was standing under the doorframe, he stopped. He stopped and just stared at his lover. 

His gorgeous husband was sleeping peacefully in their bed, most definitely having a good dream as there was a smile on the Brits face. Lee gave a small smile, but it quickly turned back into a frown. Richard needed to leave. Needed to find safety. Lee sighed, walking towards Richard. He took one last look at his lover, memorising his smile as he did not know if he would see it again. He reached a hand down and placed it onto Richards shoulder, shaking the man. 

"Richard?" The man in question groaned and shoved his head into the pillow. Lee let out a chuckle, his lover was never a person who enjoyed waking up. "Richard love, this is important." Lee said and Richard turned his head, cracking an eye open to look at Lee. When Richard saw sadness written all over Lees face the scrambled to sit up in bed, now fully alert. 

"What's wrong?" Lee gave him a sad smile, he could feel tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall. 

"We need to leave." Lee simply said. 

"Leave? Why? Lee what's wrong?" Richard said, confused as to why his husband was telling him they needed to leave at 2 in the morning. 

Lee grabbed Richards hands and held them tightly in his own, trying to keep from breaking down. "I've been lying to you Rich. I'm not who I say I am. I'm a bad person who well in truly does not deserve you. The reason why we need to leave is because I was selfish and cruel and you will be paying the price for my wrongs if we do not leave now." And then Lee got up and grabbed a bag, starting to pack some of Richards things. He needs to get him out of here before others find them. 

"Lee you are making no sense! What do you mean your a bad person? Lee what did you do?" Richard was now standing next to him and Lee froze, swallowing thickly. To tell the truth or to not and leave Richard with many questions. 

"Richard, I did things that can never be forgiven. I'm a bad person because of a reason that I can not simply tell you." Richard stared in disbelief at him and it made Lees heart hurt. 

"Why cant you just tell me?" Richard whispered and Lee sighed, grabbing the bag and heading towards the living room. Richard followed him, his footsteps loud. "Lee, why cant you just tell me what you did?" Lee didn't answer, to busy playing around with Richards phone which only made Richard angrier. Lee was heading for the front door when Richard stopped him in his tracks by standing in front of him. 

"Richard move." Lee said, his voice demanding but Richard didn't even blink. 

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Lee sighed and stormed back to the living room. Richard followed him once again, leaning against the wall, watching Lee just stand and stare out the window. 

"Richard im not a bodyguard for a CEO." Lee said, his voice cracking a little bit. 

"Then what are you?" Lee turned to face Richard and he walked up to him. 

"If I told you, you wouldn't think of me in the same way ever again." Richard furrowed his eyebrows, staring his lover in the eyes. 

"Try me." Richard said and Lee let his head drop for a few seconds, looking back up to meet bright blue eyes. 

"I'm an Assassin." Richards eyes widened. That was definitely not what he was expecting. And then he saw Lees eyes fill with regret, the younger man turning to leave but Richard grabbed his arm. 

"If you really think that would change my mind about you then you my dear sir, are stupid." Lee smirked for a second but it disappeared quickly. 

"We need to leave." 

"That's another question. Why?" He watched as Lee grabbed the bag he previously dropped. 

"Like I said, I did some bad things and you are going to pay the price if we don't leave." Richard decided to not question him any further, only followed lee outside, cringing slightly as he was still only in pyjama pants and a t-shirt. Lee led them towards the car and as Lee threw the bag in the trunk, a car pulled up a few houses away from them. 

Lee growled, pulling a knife out of his pants. He heard Richard gasp and he felt his heart sink. Richard was still here. Lee turned to him, hand pulling out Richards phone from his pocket. 

"Here, I set up the GPS to take you to a safe house. No one will find you!" Lee ushered Richard into the car, tensing as he heard the other cars door open. 

"Wait, what about you?" Lee looked sadly at him, he grabbed Richards hand and squeezed it. 

"I need to stay here to keep them off your trail." Richard was about to protest but Lee shushed him with a quick kiss."Trust me." Richard sighed. 

"I always do." Lee smiled at him and Richard smiled back. 

"Good now go!" Richard nodded and Lee closed the door when his lover was in the car. He turned around to face the other car. Three men were glaring and him and Lee gripped his knife tighter. He saw the men scramble to get back in the car as Richard quickly drive off but Lee ran forward and slashed the tires, stopped the men from even going near his lover. 

Lee sighed, hoping Richard would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :3


End file.
